Polymer matrix composites with high dielectric permittivity show great application prospect in microelectronics, biological engineering, electrical engineering, aerospace and other cutting-edge technologies, it has become a hot topic in material science. In recent years, transparent and flexible materials have attracted a lot of interest, especially in the fields of microelectronics and bioengineering. However, there have been no reports of transparent polymer matrix composites with high dielectric permittivity so far.
According to the types of fillers, high dielectric permittivity polymer matrix composites are roughly divided into ceramic/polymer composites and conductor/polymer composites. These two kinds of materials have their own characteristics and shortcomings. In general, 50 vol % or more ceramics should be added to achieve high dielectric permittivity, this usually not only brings degraded manufacturability and flexibility of composites; but also cannot produce materials with high transparency. Above problems are avoided in electric conductor/polymer composites; however, conductors are not transparent, and easy to aggregate in a polymer matrix, so the corresponding high dielectric permittivity polymer matrix composites do not have optical transparency; Note that conductor/polymer composites show high dielectric permittivity as the loading of conductors is close to the percolation threshold; however, at the same time, the composites also exhibit high dielectric loss.
Therefore, it is of great scientific significance and practical value to develop novel multifunctional high dielectric permittivity composite films with high transparency and flexibility through a simple and feasible method.